


Seeing Through the Shadows

by TheNyghtRaven



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Confessions, M/M, WangXian, WangXianWeek2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNyghtRaven/pseuds/TheNyghtRaven
Summary: Written for Wangxian week 2019 - day 2 - prompt: ConfessionsSet roughly in the time frame of ch 74/75 but as it is an AU/Divergence the story does not strictly follow the sequence of events in the canon novel. This is an AU where LWJ and WWX have expressed/confessed their feelings for each other in the past, but events happened that led to WWX trying to push LWJ away. But the Second Jade of Lan is nothing if not persistent and he has traveled to Yiling looking for WWX.WWX is reminded of confessions made and secrets he still needs to confess to the one person who cares so much for him.





	Seeing Through the Shadows

****Lan Wangji moved steadily through the busy streets of Yiling’s market area. His amber gaze scanned the crowds around him, always watching for one familiar figure. The bright, pristine white of his robes and his quiet, aloof manner meant that most people felt compelled to move aside out of his way. He found himself wondering, not for the first time, why he was even here. But the answer came nearly as quickly to mind as the question. It was, after all, the same answer to why he did most things these days, despite the intense frustration that was also usually involved when dealing with a certain person.

Suddenly, he felt something bump into his leg and he instantly froze. Glancing down, he arched a brow at the small child that peered up at him. He stiffened as the child started crying loudly. While Lan Wangji was quite accomplished as a cultivator and had faced numerous challenges in his life, this… a crying child he had no experience with. He looked up again and glanced around to see where the child’s parents might be.

His brows gradually dipped lower in frustration as his keen ears picked up the comments from people who started gathering around him and the child, judgmental and accusatory as people made to unfounded assumptions. Then he caught it, above the murmurs of the crowd he heard the notes of a familiar laugh.

“Huh? Lan Zhan?” His voice sounded surprised, but the mischievous gleam in his stormy blue eyes when he stepped through the crowd toward Lan Wangji and the child suggested otherwise.

The toddler got up and ran over to cling to Wei Wuxian’s leg for a moment before the man bent down and scooped him up into his arms. Around them, the crowd finally moved on since nothing exciting was happening anymore.

Lan Wangji moved closer, and inclined his head in silent greeting, and then studied them both. “The child?”

Wei Wuxian flashed a shameless grin. “Mine, of course.”

Lan Wangji sighed and his expression was unamused as his brows twitched downward. Seeing this, Wei Wuxian laughed.

“No, no don’t say it. I already know the words ready to come out of your mouth.”

Lan Wangji’s lips thinned, as he seemed to struggle momentarily with himself over speaking his thoughts. “Do you?”

Wei Wuxian nodded. “Pathetic, right?”

Lan Wangji shook his head.

“No? Oh, of course. Extremely pathetic.”

Lan Wangji sighed, his expression growing more annoyed as he turned away from Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian adjusted the child in his arms and took a step toward the Second Jade. “No? I’m surprised, Lan Zhan. Oh wait, I know! Ridiculous!  Yes, that’s me, I’m ridiculous.”

Lan Wangji tilted his head, glancing over at Wei Wuxian before letting out an exasperated sigh and starting to walk away.

Wei Wuxian followed, shifting the toddler in his arms to carry him against one hip. “Lan Zhan, don’t be so cold. Where are you going? You finally come to Yiling for once and I happen to run into you. Why don’t we get some food and we can catch up?”

Lan Wangji turned back to look at him and the child. “Mm.”

“Come on, it’ll be my treat.” Wei Wuxian grinned and started to turn toward a restaurant. The toddler in his arms starts to squirm and fuss, having caught sight of a basket of bright, colorful toys being sold. He reached his little hands out and started to cry again.

“A-Yuan, what are you crying over? You think those are pretty?” Wei Wuxian turned and realized what had caught the boy’s eyes. A-Yuan nodded.

Wei Wuxian grinned. “Do you want one?” Again, A-Yuan nodded and had even stopped crying.

He laughed, and patted the boy on the head, and turned back toward the restaurant. “Haha, let’s go.”

A-Yuan blinked, his eyes wide with confusion as Wei Wuxian walked away from the toys without getting any.

Lan Wangji had watched the exchange silently but on seeing that, he frowned at the other man. “Why did you not buy one for him?”

Wei Wuxian tilted his head, surprised by the question. “Why should I buy it for him? If he thinks he’ll get everything he wants it’ll just spoil him.”

Lan Wangji’s pale eyes study them both for a moment, and then he shook his head. “Something good once in awhile would not cause any harm.”

Wei Wuxian’s usual grin faltered as he met that topaz gaze. He sighed and nodded, reading what the Second Jade had left unsaid.

By the time they finally reached the restaurant, A-Yuan was happily humming as he played with a pair of painted butterflies that were among the several toys Lan Wangji had bought for him.

They entered the restaurant and settled themselves in a private room. A-Yuan clung to Lan Wangji’s side, happily playing with his pocket full of toys.

“Haha! Congratulations Lan Zhan, he’s taken a liking to you. Now you won’t be able to walk anywhere without him hugging your leg.”

Lan Wangji looked over at the boy, and then glanced back to Wei Wuxian. “Mm, it’s fine.”

Wei Wuxian tilted his head, watching the two, then he smiled. “Go ahead and order.”

Lan Wangji shook his head, “You can order.”

Wei Wuxian’s smile grew and his eyes flickered with mischief. “Oh? You trust me to order for you?”

“Mm.”

“Will you have a drink with me?”

“No.”

“Ah, Lan Zhan, you still have to stick to your rules, hm?”

Lan Wangji’s pale gold gaze met his.

“Fine, fine. I won’t order any for you. Just means more for me.”

Lan Wangji just sighed and Wei Wuxian happily placed the order.

When the dishes and wine arrived, it was a sea of fiery red, along with a bowl of sweet soup for A-Yuan and tea for Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji poured himself a cup of tea and sipped it quietly. Then he took up some of the food into his bowl and glanced over at the child still clinging to him.

Wei Wuxian poured and emptied a cup of the wine and then laughed as he looked at the two. “A-Yuan, come over here and eat your soup.”

A-Yuan looked over at him, and then up at Lan Wangji and then back to his toys and shook his head.

Wei Wuxian’s eyes widened at that and then he laughed again. “See, Lan Zhan, you’ve already taught him bad habits!”

Lan Wangji’s brows twitched, but he looked over at the child. “It is impolite to waste food that has been given to you. Come and eat.”

After a moment of thought, the boy tucked his toys back into his pockets and moved over to the table. He grinned and happily started drinking his soup.

Wei Wuxian shook his head. “HanGuang-Jun, you really are amazing. He only listens to me after I repeat myself a few times. But he does what you say after just once.”

Lan Wangji shook his head. “Do not talk when you’re eating.”

Wei Wuxian sighed, eyeing him for a long minute. “Ah, Lan Zhan, you really don’t change, do you.”

They ate quietly for awhile, then Wei Wuxian looked over. “Lan Zhan, why did you come to Yiling? Here for a night hunt?”

“Mm.”

“I’m familiar with things here, do you want me to show you the way?”

Lan Wangji looked up at him, and shook his head. “No need.” He’d actually already found what he came looking for, but he doubted the other would want to hear that, so he didn’t say it.

Wei Wuxian nodded, “Of course. Fine, if you need just ask, I don’t mind. So has anything big happened? I don’t get much in the way of news here.”

Lan Wangji considered for a moment, taking another drink of his tea before speaking. “An arranged marriage.”

Wei Wuxian emptied another cup of wine and tilted his head. “Oh? What sects?”

“The LanlingJin Sect and the YunmengJiang Sect.”

Wei Wuxian started to take another drink of his wine only to realize he’d already emptied the cup. “My Shi…  Maiden Jiang and Jin ZiXuan?”

Lan Wangji nodded, pale topaz eyes studying him.

“When will the ceremony be?”

“In seven days.”

Wei Wuxian frowned, and poured himself another cup of wine. He emptied it and then sighed. “That peacock doesn’t deserve shijie. He better treat her well.”

Lan Wangji felt something against his side and looked down to see A-Yuan back beside him, clinging to his robes, looking very sleepy.

“Perhaps it is time to take him home?”

Wei Wuxian grinned, and shrugged. “I suppose it is late. I hadn’t realized we spent so much time talking.”

He stood and moved to pick the child up but his little hands were clutching the pristine white robes too tightly.

“He really does seem to like you. I didn’t want to trouble you any longer, but…”

Lan Wangji gently shifted the little boy so he could hold him as he stood without waking the child. “No bother. I can bring him.”

Even though Wei Wuxian had said the meal was his treat, Lan Wangji paid for it before he could and they headed back out to the street. Wei Wuxian started walking back toward the path that led to the Burial Mound, but Lan Wangji stopped him.

“Where is your sword?”

“I forgot to bring it.”

Lan Wangji’s sharp golden eyes didn’t miss the brief hesitation or the evasion in the other’s gaze. He sighed, but didn’t press the issue. He drew Bichen and stepped onto the bright icy blue blade.

“Come on.” He held out his hand to Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian huffed. “There’s nothing wrong with walking.” But then he thought about the scolding he was likely to get from Wen Qing and it would only be worse if they were late for walking all the way rather than flying. “Fine, alright. We’ll go.” He took Lan Wangji’s hand and swallowed hard when he felt the strong arm wrap around his waist to hold him steady.

By the time they landed where Wei Wuxian had directed Lan Wangji to go, little A-Yuan was wide awake again and giggling happily at the idea of flying. Lan Wangji handed the boy to Wei Wuxian, and then settled Bichen back in its scabbard.

Wei Wuxian grinned and hugged the child before setting him down again. “Go on A-Yuan, go find Granny, I’m sure she’ll want to see your new toys.”

The little boy grinned and gave a happy squeal as he ran off to do exactly that. The two men watched him go, and then Wei Wuxian glanced over. “Will you stay awhile or do you need to leave?”

“I can stay awhile.”

“Good, good. Let me show you around then.”

They walked through the small area that had been cleared and the rough homes they’d built. He’d gotten a couple paces ahead of Lan Wangji by the time he turned a corner.

“Just where have you been?”

Wei Wuxian offered his best grin as he met the angry gaze of Wen Qing.

“Don’t even. You know that doesn’t work on me. Did you get what you actually went to town to buy? Or did you spend it all on those silly things A-Yuan was worked up over?”

“Calm down, I have your seeds. And if you want to fuss about the toys, fuss at HanGuang-Jun, not me!” He fished the packets of seeds out of his sleeve as Lan Wangji came around the corner to stand beside him.

The woman’s eyes widened briefly on seeing him, then she sighed. “Ah, I apologize, HanGuang-Jun, I didn’t know you were here.”  She took the packets Wei Wuxian gave her and tucked them in her own pockets with a quiet nod.

Lan Wangji inclined his head in greeting. “Wen Qing.” Then he shook his head. “It’s fine. I didn’t think buying the child a few toys would be any harm.”

She shrugged, “It isn’t, really. Just… well he’s all worked up and excited and doesn’t want to go to sleep even though its late, and Granny’s beside herself over it.”

Wei Wuxian chuckled, “I’ll go see if I can help him sleep.”

“Good, maybe it’ll keep you out of trouble for a little while too.” Wen Qing quipped as she walked off.

Lan Wangji followed as Wei Wuxian headed for a small shack where they could hear A-Yuan loudly chatting away to his toys. Wei Wuxian stepped into the shack, and the elderly woman who was beside the child got up and moved aside. When she saw Lan Wangji was also with him, she nodded and stepped out of the room.

“A-Yuan. It’s time to sleep. You need to put your things away and sleep now.”

The little boy pouted as he looked up. “Brother Xian, play a song?”

“I didn’t bring Chenqing along, but I’ll give you a song if you put your things away and lay down.”

Lan Wangji watched them both and arched a brow when he saw the child look over at him.

“New brother too!”

Wei Wuxian chuckled and patted the mat the boy was sitting on. “Maybe, but you’ll have to be very good for that, now come on, lay down.”

A-Yuan put his toys away and laid down. Wei Wuxian pulled the blanket up to tuck him in and patted his shoulder. He started to hum softly.

As Lan Wangji listened, he felt his breath catch at the familiar, and very personal melody. His expression softened when he realized the child was still restless. He took a step closer to Wei Wuxian and joined in, humming along with him in harmony.

Wei Wuxian’s humming faltered a note or two when Lan Wangji joined him and he glanced up and felt a chill run down his spine at the look in those pale golden eyes, but kept going.

Finally, A-Yuan fell asleep, and Wei Wuxian stood up, motioning quietly for Lan Wangji to follow him out. They remained silent as Wei Wuxian led the way to the cave he’d come to call home. Once inside the cave, he turned to look at Lan Wangji, frowning at the expression he still saw on the other’s face.

“What?”

Lan Wangji gave an exasperated sigh and glanced around. “You have nothing to say?”

Wei Wuxian reached up, absently rubbing the back of his neck. “Say? I say a lot of things, Lan Zhan. You know me. I like to talk, spouting nonsense as you always said. What in particularly do you want me to say?”

Lan Wangji’s eyes narrowed and he took a deep breath, but his voice remained calm and steady. “This isn’t the first time we’ve been together in a cave, Wei Ying. You remember the song almost perfectly, but you’re going to pretend you remember nothing else, that none of what we said then mattered?”

Wei Wuxian blinked, opened his mouth to speak, closed it, and then finally waved a hand dismissively and looked away. “Who said I’m pretending anything? I remember, Lan Zhan. I know what we confessed back then, and I never said it didn’t matter.” He shrugged, trying to gather his usual composure and bluster. “But Lan Zhan, that was a long time ago. We’ve both changed. Things are different.”

Lan Wangji studied him for a long silent moment. “Not so long. Have things really changed so much?”

Wei Wuxian sighed and turned his back to Lan Wangji, but glanced over his shoulder. “How can you say that they have not?”

  


**Author's Note:**

> A second chapter will be coming after wangxian week is over and I can catch up, this is also going to be part of a larger connected fiction once I get the other pieces written. 
> 
> There will be the occasional line of dialog that is the same as or close to what was said in the canon chapters. That is either because the line simply makes too much sense in the moment to change it for the sake of it, or more often because the quote are particularly important to the point of the story and its direction. 
> 
> An adorable piece of art was done by @Yiling-portriarch on Tumblr to go along with this fic, thank you so much!  
> Look at this adorable art!  
> http://yiling-porntriarch.tumblr.com/post/182788370042/wangxian-week-day-2-prompt-confessions-caption


End file.
